Sins of Our Fathers
by Akita-chan22
Summary: It's in my blood, the angels told me. They'll throw my mother into Hell for eternity if I don't accept it. My father, Dean Winchester's fate has become my own, passed down to me. But I'm not going down and giving up my free will without a fight.
1. Chapter 1

"Why-"

Grunt.

"Is it-"

Ouch damn sonofabitch nearly got me.

"Always-"

Left, crap.

"VAMPIRES?"

One thick chop and the son of a bitch's head came clear off, smacking against the concrete wall and sliding down slowly with a sickening slurping sound. We looked at each other, and I heaved a sigh. It was my turn. After placing the body and severed head in the burlap sack, we drove back and parked in the back of the field. I looked over at Jesse, and leaned against the head rest. "Don't even say it man, don't even go there. I'm too damn tired."

"Well if you hadn't been up so late last night 'researching' with that Michelle girl, we would have gotten to it earlier, you moron."

"Can it, Grumpy. " I muttered wiping the blood oozing from the deep gash on my cheek. Crap, that one was gonna need stitches. "I got him, didn't I? "

Jesse scoffed. "Yeah, but it was my plan and my axe, remember? And I got the two last week."

I grinned. "And I got the one before that, so we're even, right smartass? Why can't we ever get a mediocre ghost every once in a while? I'm sick of these damn vamps!"

"Dude, we just covered a host last week in Montgomery. Remember? He nearly scalped you?"

I gritted my teeth. "Why thank you, Jess, that's very helpful. And I nearly had that one too-"

"Keyword being 'nearly' here." He scoffed back at me.

"Like I was saying, even Bobby thinks it's strange. Five vampires within three weeks of each other all within a fifty mile radius? Not normal. It might be…coming back." I muttered.

We both got real quiet for a minute, mulling it over. The sense of dread and anticipation…Bobby was working on something, but we were gonna need a lot more help if Plan A didn't work out too well.

"Like, angel-type help? That's what you're thinking, isn't it?" Jess asked me angrily, hands clenching into fists.

I sighed; it was the same argument over and over again. "Look, I promise it won't get to that, okay? I won't let them take you, Jesse, no matter what. We're family; they can't break us." I clapped him on the shoulder, guided him towards the Impala. I took a deep breath and exhaled. "Might as well torch the evidence and head back to Bobby's for a while."

Jesse looked at me and nodded, slowly looking me straight in the eyes. "You know it's not true, right? What that dick headed angel said? They won't be able to find you-"

"Yeah, I know. Look, I don't want to talk about it, okay? There's nothing to discuss. We're gonna get in the car, drive to Bobby's and figure out the next step. "Jesse nodded, averting his eyes. W e both knew I would have to deal with it sometime and say the words outright, but not right now. He knew me better than anybody else in the world; he was my best friend, my brother.

"You wanna drive?" I asked, hesitatingly pulling my keys out of my brown leather jacket.

"Yeah, thanks…but we're not listening to ACDC this time. Driver picks, right?" Jesse grinned at me and I groaned. It was going to be one hell of a long ride.

I drifted off after awhile, and I could hear Jesse switching the station. I'd probably wake up the same way I always did, pissed off and pale, from those motherfucker Zachariah's words.

"You look exactly like him, you know. Except your eyes…those belong to your mother. She's very beautiful, I might add… I like her. Even your attitude, that winning sense of humor…the habits, the mannerisms-all your father's. And now his legacy has been passed down to you, Benjamin Isaac Braedon. You are going to be the next Michael Sword. And there is nothing you can do about it…otherwise, your sweet, beautiful mother Lisa gets it."

He slid his finger across his ugly throat and grinned that awful smile with those teeth that spit venom. The next thing I remember was waking up next to my burning house.

Apparently, my father's fate, Dean Winchester's destiny, was now being forced upon me, Ben Braedon.

If I refuse, my mom pays the ultimate price-eternity in Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

_The nightmare always starts the same._

_Fire. _

_Burning flesh and singed hair. Blood on the ground and my mother's desperate screams echoing through the air of our burning house. _

"_LISA, BEN? Oh my God, where is he?"_

"_Dean! Help, please! Get Ben-"_

"_Mom! I'm fine! Dean help her! Get her out of the house! I'll be okay."_

"_BENJAMIN!"_

_I was trapped behind the burning bureau with my arms pinned behind me. My leg broken from the impact of that...thing… flinging me against the wall. A demon maybe? I didn't know. Dean would have known. Would have been able to protect my mom. Blood running through my eyes from the deep gash made by exploding glass from the demon's expulsion from the house mixing with sweat and resignation. _

_I was going to die here. _

_Alone and burning. I just prayed that somehow, some way, Dean would be able to save my mom._

_Those types of things, I have learned, do not turn out the way you want them to-the way you pray for them to turn out._

_The last thing I saw before blacking out was Dean chanting a Latin exorcism, my mother's unconscious form slung over his shoulder, and then these words, which still haunt me, "Yes! Whatever it takes!" _

_Then he flung my mom out the window and I blacked out screaming as Dean was swallowed up by greedy flames of fire, swallowing up every last inch of the man I had thought was invincible._

_I was wrong._

_Ben, Zachariah sneered as I awoke next to the house. All alone now…nowhere else to turn. Dean deserted you and your mother is on the precipice of death._

_Why didn't the fire eat me alive too? I beg him. Please, please let me go. _

_Oh? So eager to leave so soon, Benny? Because we, that is to say, the angels, have a proposition for you, Ben Braeden. He smiled cheerfully, his eyes glowing with malice and the spiteful , unnamed power he has over me. He lingers it over my neck like a guillotine. _

_And the nightmare always ends the same, with Zachariah's binding words whispered close to my ear. Close enough that the singed hairs raise on the back of my neck and I break out in goosebumps even though I was just in a fucking fire. Dick headed angels, I have learned since then, tend to have that effect._

_It's the deal of a lifetime, Ben._


End file.
